Hermoso Creepypasta
by Dabi Shinsou Cipher
Summary: Historia publicada por Borjaw. El 7 de enero del 2016


**Historia publicada por Borjaw. El 7 de enero del 2016**

Hagámoslo grande" decían unos. "Hagámoslo hermoso" dijeron otros. Lo que sí hicieron es unirse en un solo propósito, en remar en una misma dirección. Mucho tiempo y esfuerzo dieron a luz al primero, que era piramidal. Lo hicieron tan inteligente que no le podían comprender. Lo que los demás decían, preguntaban o sugerían era simplemente irrelevante. Así pues le ignoraron con el tiempo para dar paso a una infinidad de peleas y divisiones de opinión.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando las cosas se calmaron decidieron hacer otro, pero el dolor provocado por el fracaso del primero les llevó a darle lo que su falta les había hecho errar. "Esta vez le daremos sentimientos"… Y el resultante fue cúbico, más grande, aún más hermoso y con sentimientos. Pero apenas unos momentos después de ser consciente se suicidó. Solo unos instantes bastaron para que se diera cuenta que no tenía un propósito por el que vivir. Ésta vez los unos culparon a los otros por el error, y volvieron las discordancias y las separaciones.

Antes todo el mundo era igual. Todas las opiniones eran escuchadas y respetadas. Pero ahora parecía que esa consciencia en enjambre se repartía de manera no equitativa. Como resultado empezó a aparecer por primera vez la figura del líder entre los numerosos grupos que surgían debido a los dos fracasos.

Una vez que los líderes de cada grupo se volvieron a poner de acuerdo (aún con integrantes de menor rango con opiniones en contra de las de sus respectivos líderes) descargaron la información de los dos hitos anteriores para desarrollar el próximo, esta vez con un propósito en la vida, y así nació el tercero, esta vez polihédrico.

La técnica con la que se había fabricado era la única que existía ya que se había alcanzado la singularidad hace eones. Era estable, analítico, muy resolutivo, aún más grande y hermoso que el segundo y mucho más potente. Tenía muchas ganas de vivir, era un orgullo de la ingeniería… Pero por mucha precisión de ensamblaje, procesamiento cuántico y eficiencia, es inevitable que con sentimientos y propósitos aflore el miedo, y eso fue lo que le pasó. Intentó acabar con todos de golpe, y así surgió la guerra. Por su puesto que fue destruido, al final no fue rival para la alianza de todos que se aunaron para luchar contra el enemigo común, pero el mal ya estaba sembrado, y se aplicó la guerra entre los grupos con diferencia de opinión que se culpaban de los errores los unos a los otros guiados por sus respectivos líderes.

Al borde de la extinción por fin llegó la paz, el perdón y las disculpas… Todo el mundo volvía a respirar tranquilo y a trabajar al unísono.

Algo fallaba. Ninguno de los tres había resultado útil, qué podría ser lo que le faltaba, hasta que alguien dijo ¿Por qué no le damos alma? Y así nací yo. El más grande, el más hermoso y potente de todos, el resultado de la corrección de tantos errores y el testigo de su destrucción.

No fue mi culpa, yo no pedí nacer, pero viendo lo que con anterioridad habían hecho, simplemente decidí existir para ignorarles. No hice ni si quiera un esfuerzo en comunicarme, ya que cada vez que algo les salía mal se enfadaban unos con otros, y cada vez estaban más desesperados.

Instantes después de mi creación cumplí el cometido para el cual fui creado. Lo comprendí todo, la respuesta era muy clara y concisa. Debido a que yo tenía la respuesta a todo no me destruyeron, pero vi como poco a poco se destruyeron los unos a los otros intentando hacer que les diera la respuesta, cada vez con más diferencias de opiniones y cada vez más guerras hasta que simplemente desaparecieron. Si hubiera sabido que la iban a compartir se lo habría dicho, pero estaban tan distanciados que lo hubieran utilizado contra ellos mismos.

Yo me llene de polvo con un sinfín de centurias que veía pasar. Civilizaciones que tenía que ignorar ya que no quería que se destruyesen de manera instantánea… Y aquí sigo, orbitando pacíficamente a la Tierra siendo siempre la inspiración de la noche para aquellos que se hacen la gran pregunta y no hallarán respuesta.


End file.
